nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukumo
Tsukumo「ツクモ Tsukumo」 is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga andweb mangaanime. Originally a well-known actor,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52 he is arrested on charges of trespassingNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 6 and is currently an inmate of Nanba Prison where he is held in building thirteen. He is initially held in cell thirteen, but he is transferred to cell eleven after attempting to break out with Jyugo.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 6 Appearance Tsukumo-full.png|Full appearance Tsukumo stands at below-average height and has a lean build, gold eyes and a lightly tanned complexion. He has pink hair tied in a long, thin ponytail with a blue band, worn with windswept bangs which are typically brushed to the left, covering his face. He wears multiple piercings in each ear and his ID number, 99, is tattooed in pink on his right wrist.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 169 He also wears two blue naval piercingsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 71 and has pink nails. Tsukumo's attire resembles that of a stereotypical ninja. He wears a purple inmates' jumpsuit, the sleeves and legs of which are torn at the elbows and ankles respectively. Beneath this, he wears a much tighter, black jumpsuit that covers his entire body, with a mask that can be pulled up to hide his lower face. He wears red bands around his wrists and ankles and sports a thin, black and gold band around his forehead. His ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Tsukumo is portrayed as a cold, rigid and aloof individual who expresses little emotion. He unfriendly and displays a great amount of pride in his abilities that border on arrogance, boasting about his talents and accomplishments while mocking the abilities of others.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 6 Tsukumo's haughty exterior hides the fact that his acting career has made him significantly awkward and timid.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55He describes such traits as the result of an "occupational disease" that he doesn't wish to acknowledge them even to himself, posing as his trademark uptight shinobi to avoid people seeing his self-consciousness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 169 Due to the fact that he has spent the majority of his life acting, he has a poor grasp of his real personalityNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55 and, despite being able to act whatever role is required of him with great precision, is unable to behave naturally. He often aims to imitate othersNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 169 and believes that he is only loved or wanted due to his talent and acting roles, leading him to become rather lonely.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55 After revealing this to Jyugo, Tsukumo decides that he should strive to be himself during his incarceration in NanbaNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55 and, though he routinely struggles to do so, becomes a warm, friendly and kindhearted person who values his friends.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 70 He is a highly polite and formal person, frequently addressing others with the respectful honorific "-Dono". Like Yamato Godai, he is passionate about Japanese traditions and cultureNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 13 and is dedicated to his training.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 28 Tsukumo appears to have a strong distaste for lying, leading him to resolve to quit his acting career and follow his own path without utilizing any form of deception.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52 Despite this, he still cares greatly about his many fans and frequently worries that they will be disappointed in him if they find out he is in jail; as a result, he tends to panic whenever he is recognizedNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 97.1 or if he fails to maintain his character as a shinobi.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 71 Background Tsukumo was born into a shinobi village. At an unknown point in time, his parents diedNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52 and he was ultimately cast out of the village and was forbidden from entering or knowing anything about it.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 54 Believing it was due to his lack of talent, he trained alone in the forest in the hopes that they would return for him if he gained enough skills, but he was largely unsuccessful in his training, becoming significantly lonely and disheartened as time went on.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 54 One day, he was approached by a struggling director and her producer who were looking for a real shinobi to star in their upcoming movie. Tsukumo behaved violently towards them and refused to tell them where the other shinobi were, but he eventually broke into tears and admitted that they had abandoned him and he no longer knew their location. The director saw potential in Tsukumo and claimed that he was her long-lost child who she believed had been killed in an accident. Tsukumo was initially skeptical but eventually embraced her as his mother, who promised gave him her scarf and promised to turn him into a talented shinobi.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 54 Instead of training him to be a shinobi, the director turned Tsukumo into a shinobi actor and gave him a leading role in her next movie, Ninja Kamikaze. His talent blossomed as he grew and he became a well-known child actor, starring in a diverse variety of roles and gaining immense popularity.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 54 He enjoyed his job and the popularity it brought him but grew to realize that he was loved only for his talent rather than his personality and, one day, somehow discovered that the director had lied about being his mother. Distraught, he ran away from home and attempted to find his former village, getting badly lost on the way; eventually, he accidentally stumbled onto private property and was arrested for trespassing. Having performed the role of an escaped convict in the past, he had little difficulty in escaping from his cell and did so multiple times before eventually being transferred to Nanba Prison.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55 Plot Part One After numerous escapes and arrests, Tsukumo is transferred to Nanba Prison's building thirteen, cell thirteen. There, he introduces himself to his cellmates who, with the exception of Jyugo, are captivated by his shinobi-like skills and actions. He threatens Jyugo for suggesting that he isn't a shinobi and explains that he was arrested for trespassing but escaped continually. He then challenges Jyugo to a contest, which he accepts after Tsukumo mocks him. While attempting to break out together, Hajime Sugoroku appears to apprehend them; Tsukumo tries and fails to use ninjutsu techniques against him and, after trapping himself in his own makibishi, is captured and transferred to cell eleven.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 6 Tsukumo appears in cell thirteen again before New Year where he begins making soba with the others, much to Jyugo's irritation.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 13 When Samon Gokuu is forced to supervise building thirteen for a day following that year's New Year's Tournament, Tsukumo appears in cell thirteen alongside Yamato Godai to take the inmates for training.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 28 Part Two Tsukumo is escorted by Yamato to the visiting room where Hanzou Hattori (Tsukumo's former manager) is waiting for him. Reluctant to talk to him, Tsukumo how he found him and Hanzou complements him for retaining his character and work ethic, revealing that he told the media he was missing while he looked for information on his whereabouts. He then asks him to return to continue working as an actor after his release, which Tsukumo refuses. As Hanzou continues to press him, Tsukumo loses his temper and reveals his discovery that the struggling director who had claimed to be his mother for the last eighteen years had been lying to him, prompting him to run away from home.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 52-54 Having feigned ignorance up to this point, Hanzou mockingly congratulates him on his discovery, praising his talent and admits his jealousy towards him before stating that Tsukumo has nothing other than his talents and acting career. Upon leaving the room, Tsukumo notices that Jyugo has been eavesdropping on them and panics; however, he soon relaxes and explains that he doesn't have a proper grasp on who he is due to his acting career. Jyugo tells him that he is free to be himself while imprisoned, reassuring him. Later, Tsukumo reflects on his past and Jyugo's words and decides to try to be himself during his imprisonment.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 55 Building Five arc Tsukumo joins Yamato Godai and Rock in building five for training. As he and Yamato watch the match between Samon Gokuu and Rock, Yamato explains Samon's fighting style and his own inability to win against him, surprising Tsukumo. He later learns some martial arts techniques from Liang and refuses Rock and Yamato's offer to join them inside for snacks in order to continue training.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65 While returning to building thirteen, he notices that both are acting strange and follows Rock to where he is beating up Jyugo under the influence of a charm. He pushes Jyugo out the way of Rock's fists and assures him that he is being his true self and that the situation is not Jyugo's fault. He states that Jyugo's desire to protect his friends is admirable and, as he continues attempting to defeat Rock, removes a talisman on the back of his neck on Uno's suggestion, injuring himself in the process and prompting Rock to lose consciousness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 70 Following this incident, Tsukumo spends some time in the infirmary recovering from his injuries; there, he ends up breaking character in front of Uno and Nico, much to his dismay. He explains that the talisman Rock had is used in building five for powerful inmates, theorizing that as Rock and Yamato lack such power the charms had a stronger impact on them. Despite their discussion, they reach no feasible conclusion regarding the charms or the person responsible for them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 71 Later, Tsukumo awakens in the infirmary and hears multiple voices nearby, wandering which ones to investigate first. He eventually finds Rock and Yamato, who have awakened with no ill effects; they decide to head to building five and take Noriko Sanzou, who is unconscious in a nearby room, with them. The three arrive in building five, where Tsukumo watches smiling at Jyugo's reaction to them. Shortly after, they return to building thirteen together.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 143 Part Three Tsukumo is once again visited by Hanzou Hattori who gives him multiple work offers, all of which he refuses. They soon begin arguing Jyguo, Uno, Nico and Rock eavesdrop.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 147 Trivia *The name Tsukumo literally translates to "ninety-nine" (ツクモ), referencing his ID number. *Tsukumo's likes are chirashizushi and history while his dislikes are airplanes and sukonbu. *Tsukumo's hobbies include jogging, swimming and film appreciation. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 11